User talk:Rainwillow
Re: Don't think I'd forget you! Of course I do :) Nightfern 18:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sup!??? Icefern50Awesomeness! 00:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I will wait until you finish RiverClan. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 06:22, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:P:C First off, sorry for not coming on the IRC this morning. The internet was acting up a lot, and nothing would really load. Second, to answer your question, I'm not sure who adds who to the chart. I mean, I think Nightfern or Forestpaw does, but I don't know for sure. You can leave Night a message and remind her to add you, if she hasn't by the time I respond to you. --Phillies Phan Red and White 16:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you? Can you at least role-play one cat in my story allegiances [[The Silver Feather Allegiances|'The Silver Feather Allegiances']] and [[The Wolf's Heart Allegiances|'The Wolf's Heart Allegiances']] ? The limit is four cats per user! Rainey! It's Nightfern. I'm so sorry. I'm in South Florida, and if you heard, right now we're going through some bad storms. My internet failed. I'm typing on the iPad, so we can't chat today. I'm so sorry and I don't blame you if you get upset. Cat Well okay, I will add one more she-cat. I think two cats can't defeat the evil Stonestar anyway. What do you want her name to be the color of her pelt? Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Of Course Of couse, it is. Okay, I will add it on right now. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't matter. :). Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 07:18, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Birdsong Birdsong- Caring, understanding, quiet. When she finds out her sister is expecting a RiverClan tom's kits, she listens and eventually understands, and does not blame her. Good fighter, charming. ThunderClan. That's Birdsong! :D Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 15:28, April 30, 2011 (UTC) No problem. WSW IRC? Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 15:32, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Kay. Nightfern ♥ Kate and Will forever ♥ 15:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Cats You RP Nightmist- She's a very "mysterious" medicine cat. Sometimes even her apprentice, Mosspaw doesn't understand what she is meowing about. Dapplefern- She's a very helpful and thoughtful cat, too bad Foxheart and Patchclaw stopped her from saving Stonekit, Wolfkit, Riverkit, and Cloudkit. Riverkit- She's a very thoughtful cat too. Her best friend is her sister, Wolfkit. Nightmist doesn't get mentioned in the story, but you can asked to be mentioned and I can still give her a minro appearance in the story. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 05:48, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Of Course Of course, you can add me on your friend list. I added you on my friends list back on WW. Featherstream The Sign Of Spring... 12:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) hello Rain. Can u go here and join plz? it's my wikia that me n Nighty r on. It's like Cats of the Clans but with all made-up clans. here's a link: Cats_of_FireClan_Wiki. Could u join? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 17:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Rainy! Cheetahstar ☼]] Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon K but not for long. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon WTF it's not working... tomorrow afternoon, maybe? Sorry Rainey. :( ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Omigod you've been reading?! Actually, I've had some serious trouble with it. I've had a horrible writer's block and I'm struggling to write one measly sentence. ☼ Nightfern ☽ Sun and Moon Hehehehe I've graduated you. Be grateful. Now you will bow down to me!!!! XD --Cloudskye Bye Ottersplash~ 17:45, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can make it, but you can't post it up for approval, since technically she's still my character. nightfern 11:23, June 18, 2011 (UTC) In Colombia? I leave in on Thursday- I hope I have wifi... nightfern 22:39, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I'm sure you'll make her very cute. :) mapleleaf 11:09, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Rainwillow! What exactly do u do on Warriors Share anyway? BTW, I'm making a 'What's Your Warrior Clan?' quiz thing. Can I upload it on here?Spottedpath90210 13:17, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay! Thanx! Can u be my mentor? =D And I'm making a quiz thing about what your Clan would be. Is there a way to upload it here? Or I might just put it on a quiz site. Will u take it? Yeah, but I might have to put it on a quiz site and send u a link. Or something like that, I asked somebody else if u could upload quizzes on here. =D Oh, and check out this video I made on YouTube: thumb|292px|right|These are a few of my fave warrior cats =D Oh, I didn't think I had any WWiki pix in there. And which one is Graystripe and which pic is it? I really should've put their names on there because some of the cats I forgot who they were. LOL! All I know is I seperated the cats by each Clan, just I can't remember who's who. Only a few of them I can remember, and I also had a lot of gray cats! Can u show me what his pic was? And sorry about that. BTW, can u tell me what all the cats in the video where? I forgot! =D Re: I'm sorry, Raineh. For some reason the IRC doesn't work in Colombia. Maybe when I get back to Florida we can chat. mapleleaf 14:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) HI Hi, I see you read, and left a comment on my page The Elements: Chinese Version (元素： 中文版). Yes, I do speak chinese as well, and if you would like any of your stories translated in chinese then just ask. (嗨，我看你看，并留在我的页面上的元素的评论：中国版。是的，我说中国话为好，如果你想你的故事任何进入中国翻译然后就问。) CloverxBlondeWARRIORCATS4EVER! WSW Chat please! mapleleaf 10:24, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Of course I would! Like my userpage says: I'm always looking for a new buddy! You are now officialy meh homie! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 17:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool - never would have thought that! (哦酷- 从未想过的！) Or in your case= 哦酷- 從未想過的！CloverBlondestar Yay what? [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 02:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) OK, I'm on right know! [[User:Silversong123|'Silversong123']] 02:33, July 3, 2011 (UTC)